Generally, wheel bearing assemblies are mounted upon wheel axles during the manufacturing of wheel assemblies for various types of vehicles. An integral, radially extending wheel bearing stop is frequently provided on the rear axle. The wheel bearing stop generally comprises a collar fixedly secured to the axle as by welding. An example of such an assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,155 to Palovcik. However, there continues to be a need for more efficient methods of forming the collars prior to mounting the collars on the wheel axle as well as methods for mounting the collars on the wheel axle and finishing the collar without damaging the wheel axle. More particularly, a problem arises when a wheel bearing support collar is mounted on a wheel axle and then machined to predetermined tolerances. The instant invention provides a method and means for forming a collar and further provides a method for mounting the collar on a wheel axle and finishing the collar to predetermined tolerances without damaging the wheel axle.